The Pretty Pony Sparkles Alot Alchemist Right?
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: A parody to mary sues. uhm... yea...


**OwlCookies: inspired by partner IN crime XD i have decided to make this parody/humory thing xD bwahahaha its uhm... a mary sue parody btw...**

**XXXX**

Defario Mustang went with her father, Roy Mustang, to the state alchemist exam.

"I know I don't need to wish you good luck Defario! I _know_ you're going to pass because you're like, totally my kid, and I'm like, totally like, awesome, like, yeshhh!" Roy Mustang exclaimed to his daughter.

"OMG LIKE, THANKS DAD!" Defario cheered racing off to the building where she was supposed to take the test.

Inside, a person gave her an extremely thick packet and told her to sit where ever she felt like it. So, she sat next to a boy named Edward Elric. He was 12. Defario laughed because she was taking the exam and she was only 9.

"Start!" some random person shouted out.

Instantly, Defario zoomed through the whole entire packet in under 5 minutes. And the kid next to her was only on the second question!

"I'M DONE!" Defario exclaimed.

Everyone around her looked at her in awe.

"Oh yeah! Now you shall all bow down to my awesomeness!"

"Wow!" someone exclaimed. "She's so smart I wish I could be like her!"

"I think I'm in _love_!" a boy breathed in awe.

"Not only is she extremely totally smart, she's the prettiest girl I've ever met in my whole entire life!" an extremely pretty girl squealed.

Soon, everyone forgot about their tests and began bowing down to Defario saying, "we are not worthy! We are not worthy!"

"Now leave, lowly people! Go get me some juicey juice!"

They all did as they were told and sacrificed their juicey juice's to the obviously much awesomer girl and fanned her with leaves and crowned her the most awesomest person in the whole entire world.

Later, Defario and the other "unworthy" people were going over to some random deserted place to show off their alchemy skittlez. And then suddenly, they got attacked by a vampire.

"OMFG!" everyone exclaimed, running around in circles.

"NEVER FEAR! DEFARIO IS HERE!" Defario shouted out heroically.

She clapped her hands and a rifle appeared in her hands. Defario had such an amazing aim, that she made _Hawkeye_ look bad. Soon, she killed the vampire and everyone started cheering for her.

"Goshness," Hawkeye breathed. "She has such an amazing aim, I'm like, _totally_ jealous!" And then she bowed down to her awesomeness.

The next day, Roy Mustang, presented the test scores to her. "Congratulations Defario!" he exclaimed happily. "You're like, so totally smart! You like, so totally beat _my_ score and got 100%!" Then he cleared his throat and announced. "The Fuhrer now announces you to be the Vampire-Slaying-Awesomeful-Person-Who-Is-Extremely-Smart-and-Prettiful-With-Rainbow-Sparkles-And-Pretty-Ponies Alchemist! Oh and uhm... You've been immediately promoted to general. Good job! You like totally surpassed me in rank!"

"But since I'm so awesome, how will I keep all my other awesome stuff in my fantastic brain if I have to remember that long name?"

Roy patted her head. "You'll like, totally remember it. Don't worry, my awesomeful daughter."

Then, the doorbell rang and Edward Elric waltz in to greet Defario.

"Oh my sweet Defario! Will you like, totally be my girlfriend?" Ed squealed out happily.

"OMG YES! I TOTALLY LUFFLES YOU EDWARD! YOU'RE NOW MY AWESOME BUT SHORT BOYFRIEND!" Defario cheered in triumph.

Amazingly, Ed didn't react at all when she called him short.

Later, Defario's cat died so she was extremely sad so she decided to do a transmutation for her kitty.

When she came face to face with Truth, Truth squealed extremely happy.

"OH MY GREAT GINORMOUS GROUNDHOGS ON FIRE! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY _THE_ DEFARIO MUSTANG? THE AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD? I LIKE, TOTALLY WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

Defario pulled out a pen from nowhere and signed Truth's head.(his head?-pnc) (...u gotta problme with tht? -.- -oc)(no its just that... couldnt she have signed something OTHER than his head?-pnc)(ok fine. be tht way... wat SHOULD she sign it on?-oc)(hmmmm... actally u kno wat? FINE! keep the head! .-pnc)(meh...heh...heh...-oc)(T.T-pnc)(bwahahaha-oc)

"AHHH! OMG! AWESOMENESS!" Truth squealed. Then _it_ became more serious. "Ok well. Let's see... you came here for your cat... Since you're so awesome, I'll give you back your cat but I'm going to have to take a strand of your hair."

The exchange was made and Defario left. She didn't need to go through the painful brain thing where she learned stuffs because she already knew everything.

After that, General Defario Mustang lived happily ever after with her boyfriend Ed forever and ever and ever and ever THE END XP

BUT THEN... Out of the blue, Defario met this other alchemist! (as u can see, this was cheesily added xD-oc)

"OMG YOU'RE DEFARIO MUSTANG?" a random person squealed. "I'M BOB HITLER THE JUICEY JUICE ALCHEMIST!"

"... HI... I'M AWESOMER THAN YOU," Defario replied.

"No... you're _not_."

"_Yes._ I am."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I'M THE AWESOMEST PERSON EVER!"

Bob Hitler than proceeded to explode and turn into Hayley...the conceited one...

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: bwaha...bwahaha xD its so mary suish its hilarious! MWAHAHAHA oh and partner IN crime XD, dus chu has anything to add?**

**Partner in Crime: Naaahhhhhh not really... BUT WAIT! WUT ABOUT THE JUICEY JUICE ALCHEMIST?**

**OwlCookies: i has an idea... :P**

**Partner in Crime: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BRILLIANT!**

**OwlCookies: mwahaha**


End file.
